Like You
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Sinopse: Por que era muito difícil para Jorge lidar com a perda do irmão.  SongFic


Jorge olhou mais uma vez para os jardins d'Toca.

Da janela de seu antigo quarto ele tinha uma visão privilegiada de todo o campo de grama meio amarelada e que agora tinha pessoas indo de um lado para o outro.

Seu pai, o velho Arthur Weasley, erguia uma enorme tenda branca juntamente com seus irmãos Percy e Carlinhos.

Sua mãe corria de um lado pra o outro, atarefada e nervosa, tentando deixar tudo no seu devido lugar.

De longe, viu Gui acariciando a barriga da esposa Fleur. A loira sorria para ele. Estavam felizes e ansiosos para a chegada do primeiro herdeiro, ou melhor, herdeira.

Sorriu.

Um dos poucos sorrisos que dera desde... Bom... Ele não se permitia nem pensar no assunto.

_**Stay low**__  
>Fique calma<br>__**Soft, dark and dreamless**__  
>Leve, escura e sem sonhos<br>__**Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness**__  
>Muito abaixo dos meus pesadelos<em>

O sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir barulhos de risadas femininas vindo do quarto ao lado.

"_Gina"_ Pensou.

E então, lembrou-se do motivo tão forte que o fizera voltar aquela casa e a aquele quarto: O casamento de sua irmãzinha.

Gina e Harry se casariam em poucas horas e todos estavam radiantes com a felicidade do jovem casal.

Menos ele.

_**I hate me**__  
>Eu me odeio<br>__**For breathing without you**__  
>Por respirar sem você<br>__**I don't want to feel anymore for you**__  
>Eu não quero sentir mais nada por você<em>

Não que ele estivesse infeliz com a ideia, ele queria o bem da sua irmã caçula e sabia que Harry era uma ótima escolha para ela. O que o deixava triste e depressivo era pensar que todos pareciam ter se esquecido dele. Da pessoa que ele mais amou na vida. Do seu fiel amigo e escudeiro. Aquele que alegrava a casa de seus pais junto com ele. De seu amado irmão Fred Weasley.

_**Grieving for you**__  
>De luto por você<br>__**I'm not grieving for you**__  
>Eu não estou de luto por você<br>__**Nothing real love can't undo**__  
>Nada pode empobrecer o amor real<em>

Todos pareciam ter se esquecido de Fred ou então a dor da perda era mais forte para si.

Afinal, todos sofreram com a morte de Fred, não sofreram?

Mas todos estão seguindo em frente e reconstruindo as suas vidas. Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina, Gui e Fleur, Percy e Audrey.

_Todos._

Até sua bondosa mãe parecia ter deixado seu coração se aliviar do sofrimento.

E então, por que a única exceção era ele?

Por que ele sofria tanto com a ausência do irmão?

Oh Merlin! Isso era muito mais do que ele podia suportar.

_**And though I may have lost my way  
><strong>__E embora eu possa ter perdido o meu caminho  
><em>_**All paths lead straight to you  
><strong>__Todos os caminhos me levam a você_

Tudo ao seu redor o fazia lembrar-se do irmão.

As cortinas roxas do quarto chamuscadas, presente da última vez que tentaram criar um artigo para a loja de logros. Os posters do time de quadribol favorito dos dois que estavam por todo lado do quarto. O guarda-roupa vazio que agora tinha panfletos da "Gemialidades Weasley" colados a porta. Tudo naquele quarto era motivo para seu coração se contrair e pulsar enfraquecido.

_**I long to be like you**__  
>Eu queria ser como você<br>__**Lie cold in the ground like you**__  
>Deitar fria na terra como você<em>

Olhou para o lado e viu um porta-retrato na mesa de cabeceira.

Segurou-o e permitiu que lágrimas grossas e pesadas caíssem.

Por que para ele era tudo mais difícil?

_**Halo**__  
>Glória<br>__**Blinding wall between us**__  
>Barreiras entre nós<br>__**Melt away and leave us alone again**__  
>Derretam e nos deixe sozinhos novamente<em>

O seu irmão acenava para ele na foto que se movia e ria junto com ele sentados na neve branca que caia em Hogsmeade. Parecia que foto tinha sido tirada há tanto tempo atrás...

Sem pensar, atirou-o na parede e o vidro se espatifou, espalhando-se por todo o quarto.

"MALDITO SEJA!" Gritou.

_**Humming, haunted somewhere out there  
><strong>__Sussurrando, assombrando em algum lugar lá fora__**  
>I believe our love can see us through in death<br>**__Eu acredito que nosso amor pode nos ver através da morte_

Aquilo tudo era tão errado!

Seu irmão morreu jovem, na aura da juventude!

E o deixara sozinho. Completamente só.

Sem ninguém.

A não ser a várias lembranças que o atormentavam sem o menor pudor ou pingo de dó.

_**I long to be like you**__  
>Eu quero ser como você<br>__**Lie cold in the ground like you**__  
>Deitar fria na terra como você<em>

A porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela passou uma jovem mulher de pele morena e cabelos negros. Trajava um belo vestido preto, perfeito para um casamento.

- Jorge? O que você...

Jorge deu as costas a mulher. Não queria que ela o visse chorar. Não queria parecer um fraco.

Os olhos da mulher caíram sobre os pedaços de vidro e a foto que estava no chão.

- Ah, já entendi.

Ela suspirou enquanto fechava a porta e com um aceno de varinha fazia o porta-retrato voltar a ser o que era antes.

_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
><strong>__Há espaço aí dentro para duas e eu não estou sofrendo por você  
><em>_**I'm coming for you  
><strong>__Eu estou indo por você_

- Por favor Angelina, peço que saia e me deixe só. – Jorge falou ainda de costas para a amiga.

Angelina Johnson olhou incrédula para Jorge, mesmo que ele não a pudesse ver.

- Jorge, já faz tanto tempo...

Ele virou bruscamente para ela.

- Tanto tempo? Tanto tempo? FAZEM DOIS ANOS ANGELINA! DOIS ANOS QUE MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MORTO! QUE ELE SE FOI!

_**You're not alone  
><strong>__Você não está sozinha  
><em>_**No matter what they told you  
><strong>__Não importa o que eles disseram a você_

- Jorge, calma. – Tentou Angelina – Eu sei o que você está sentindo...

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU ESTOU SENTINDO! NEM VOCÊ E NEM ELES SABEM! AFINAL, TODOS JÁ SE ESQUECERAM NÃO FOI? NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA! – Ele gritava sem se importar que seus irmãos, sua família e quem mais fosse escutasse. Aquilo estava engasgado em sua garganta há muito tempo e agora que começara a colocar para fora, ele não pararia.

- EU ME IMPORTO JORGE! VOCÊ NÃO É O ÚNICO QUE SOFRE A PERDA DO FRED! EU O AMAVA! – Angelina tentara não gritar, mas fora impossível. Não quando Jorge ousava dizer que ela não se importava com Fred.

Jorge deixou-se cair no chão chorando. Agora, tanto importava que Angelina o visse chorar.

- Ah Jorge... – Ela foi ao encontro dele.

_**You're not alone**__  
>Você não está sozinha<br>__**I'll be right beside you forevermore**__  
>Eu estarei ao seu lado para todo o sempre<em>

Ele a abraçou.

E chorou.

- Por que é tão difícil?

- E o que é difícil pra você Jorge? – Perguntou Angelina com os olhos cheios de compaixão.

- Compreender a morte. Ela me impede de seguir a minha vida como os outros fizeram. É terrível saber que o Fred não vai mais entrar por aquela porta e dizer como a mamãe está estressada ou falar qual a sua nova ideia pra a loja.

_**I long to be like you**__  
>Eu quero ser como você<br>__**Lie cold in the ground like you did  
><strong>__Deitar fria na terra como você fez  
><em>_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you**__  
>Há espaço aí dentro para duas e eu não estou de luto por você<em>

Jorge chorou ainda mais e Angelina estava quase à beira das lágrimas também.

- Mas você tem que ser forte! Como todos estão sendo. Como a sua mãe está sendo. Como eu estou sendo.

- Não sei se consigo... Eu... Eu estou morrendo aos poucos. Dia após dia, noite após noite...

- Não me diga que não consegue Jorge Weasley! O Fred não gostaria de te ver assim triste e definhando! Morrendo! Ainda mais por causa dele. Ele gostaria de te ver alegre e feliz, como ele era e _como você era._

_**And as we lay in silent bliss**__  
>E quando nos deitarmos numa felicidade silenciosa<br>__**I know you remember me**__  
>Eu sei você se lembrará de mim<em>

Angelina ergueu o rosto de Jorge com uma das mãos, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- A morte já levou o Fred, não a deixe levar você também Jorge. Não permita isso! Encare seus problemas como o homem forte que eu sei que você é! Você é mais forte do que pensa e você sabe disso.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dele.

_**I long to be like you**__  
>Eu queria ser como você<br>__**Lie cold in the ground like you**__  
>Deitar fria na terra como você<em>

Jorge sabia que Angelina tinha razão. Ele não podia deixar-se levar pela morte e pelo sofrimento que o dominavam. Ele tinha que reagir e seguir em frente. Seria duro viver sem Fred, mas seu irmão se fora e nada que ele pudesse fazer o traria de volta. No fundo, ele sabia que um dia iria ver Fred novamente e seriam felizes como antes. Agora, lhe restava viver por ele e por seu irmão. Fred sempre estaria vivo em seu coração e ele sabia disso.

Jorge olhou pra Angelina e esbouçou um pequeno e minúsculo sorriso.

- Tem razão Angelina. Tenho que _viver _e superar esse capítulo triste da minha história.

Angelina também sorriu.

- É isso mesmo rapaz. Eu vou te ajudar Jorge. Você não está _sozinho nessa_. Vamos superar isso juntos.

Eles juntaram as mãos.

_**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
><strong>__Há espaço aí dentro para duas e eu não estou de luto por você  
><em>_**I'm coming for you**__  
>Eu estou indo por você<em>


End file.
